I love you, but I can't be with you
by milkysmile
Summary: Ally is engaged to Dallas. There parents set them up when they were 16. The two of them are going to inherit there parents business's and be very wealthy. What happens when Ally meets the new stable hand Austin Moon and they have a lot in common. They have to keep there love a secret but will they be able to do it forever.
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

"I'm finally me" I sing ending the new song I wrote

"Ally" my fiancée Dallas says coming into my house well technically, my fiancée that mine and his parents set up. You see Dallas's and my family run two very powerful and wealthy business's and happen to be really good friends I've been forced to be with him since I was 16. The funny thing is he thinks we're madly in love. I don't even want to marry him I said no when he proposed but got a big lecture from my parents. So I had to go tell him I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with him.

"in here" I shout

"what you doing" he asks coming and sitting beside me

" just fiddling around with the piano" I lie you see Dallas is completely against me writing songs. He wants us to inherit our parents business's and be a very wealthy family.

The thing is I don't want the money or company's. I hate being rich. People always pretend to be my friends and think I'm a spoilt rich girl that knows noting except how to put makeup on. Im sick of people judging me.

"I just dropped in to remind you about the dinner with our parents later" he says

"I remember you texted me earlier" I say

"right do you mind if I stick around" he asks

"No but I'm about to go off on a ride" I say

"I'll come with you just give me a chance to get changed" he says

I go outside to the stables while dallas changes. I go into my horse Starlight to get her ready. I was putting on her saddle when.

"hey" someone says and I turn around To a Blondie boy in a leather jacket

"hi emm can I help you" I ask

"yeah I'm the new stable hand" he says

"Ohh yes I was told that someone new was hired" I say

"so are the Dawson's really as bad as people say" he asks

"what do people say" I ask curiously

"that there a bunch of snobby rich people and the daughter is a spoilt brat" he says

"really mmm what's your name" I ask

"Austin moon and believe me as soon as my music career starts off I'm out of here. I'd rather work anywhere then for the Dawsons but I need money to pay the bills" he says

"ally" Dallas says entering the stable "who's this" he asks noticing Austin

"this is Austin the new stable hand" I say

"then shouldn't he be doing that" he asks

"no I'll do the other one for you" he says

"excuse me" dallas asks "you'll have to learn to tack more than two horses. Besides it your job" Dallas says

"ya but all I'm saying is she had already started the job when I got here" he say

"listen she's the one that you should be tacking it for she Allyson Dawson my fiancée and your bosses Daughter" Dallas says and Austin goes wide eyed

"it's fine Dallas I want to do it" I say

"fine can you please start getting mine ready" he says to Austin

"Dallas I want to go on my own. I'll see you at the dinner later" I snap

"fine see you later" he says kissing me. I finish tacking Starlight and quickly get up on her. I start riding out of the stables towards the fields my dad bought beside the house. I love riding but I love doing it without Dallas because it helps me clear my head. I must of been gone for about an hour and I decide to go back. I jump off her right before I enter the stable. I put her in and begin to untack her then I take a brush from outside and begin to brush her down.

"I can do that for you" Austin says entering the stable

"no it's fine I like doing it" I say

"emm I'm sorry about earlier I didn't know you were Ally Dawson" he say

"it's fine. I'm used to it" I say

"what do you mean" he asks

"I have lived in a huge mansion all my life and i have the option to get all the designer clothes and basically anything my daddy buys me" I say

"what do you mean option" he says

"I don't let it go to my head. My dad offers me money to go shopping and get shoes or dresses but I never accept. These pair of boots are my favourite and there not designer. I have a couple of things that Dallas bought me and I only ever wore them once and that was to stop him from complaining. Ohh and this ring hate it. It's way to out there for me." I say

"he really doesn't know you that well" he says

"not really" I say putting the brush to the side

"why are you engaged to him" he asks

"he may not know me very well but he's really sweet and caring" I lie my parents would kill me if I told anyone

"ok well I better clean out the stables" he says walking out of starlights stable

"ok emm do you have the time" I ask

"yeah it's four thirty" he says

"shit I'm late" I scream running past him and into the house

1 HOUR LATER

"sorry I'm late" I say taking a seat next to Dallas

"where we're you" Dallas whisper yells

"I was late getting back from riding and then I had to get ready" I whisper

"so we have some exciting news for you" my mom says

"we have set a date for the wedding it's three months from now" Julie dallas's mom says

"great" I say not meaning

"yeah Ohh and this weekend

You, me and Julie are going dress shopping" my mom says

"great" I say it was the only word that would come out.

"tomorrow were going planning the wedding" Julie says

"Ohh dad that new stable hand showed up today" I say trying to change the subject

"really is he any good" he asks

"he was a bit out of it. Ally was doing the job instead of him" Dallas says

"no I was doing the job before he got there and it's not like I can't do it" I say

"I'll have to talk to him" my dad says

Then my parents start talking business as usual. About percentages and income taxes and a load of other stuff. I just ignore them and eat my meal.

"I guess we better get going" my mom says

"I should go too" I say

"I'll come with you" Dallas says

"no that's ok I am really tired" I say. Then I see the glare I'm getting from my parents. "but you can come over and we can cuddle and watch a movie" I say trying not to get sick.

We all leave the restaurant and Dallas comes with me. We get back to the house and my parents go into the kitchen. Dallas and I go out into the garden and sit on the sofa by the fire. He puts his arm around me and I snuggle into him. To stop him from complaining. We stare at the fire in silence. Then there's a bang from the staples. We get up and run to the stables where we see Austin standing there.

"what was that" Dallas asks

"starlight kicked the door open but I closed it in time so she didn't get out" he says

"that's not like her" I say going into her stable. I stroke her back and try to see if something's wrong.

"you obviously done something to upset the horse" Dallas says turning to Austin

"you can't be serious why on earth would I do that" Austin says

"that's what I'm going to find out" Dallas says

"Ohh yeah" Austin says taking a step closet to Dallas

"stop it. I found out what wrong she has a stone in her shoe she must have been trying to get it out" I snap.I take it out but she still seems a bit unsettled so, I go over to the side of her stable and open the door that leads to the fields and I let her out.

"can you go get her tomorrow evening" I say to Austin. While I grab Dallas and drag him back to the garden.

"you can't just freak out like that" I shout

"but he's meant to be taking care of the horses" he says

"Dallas we own 22 horses he can't take care off all of them at once" I shout

"why are you standing up for him" he shouts

"I'm not. I'm just saying you can't freak out about a little thing like that" I say

"sorry" he says

"it's ok" I say

"why don't we get some sleep" he ask and I nod my head

**NEW STORY I WILL TRY TO UPDATE BUT IM INTO A NEW SCHOOL YEAR AND IM IN AN EXAM YEAR (VERY IMPORTANT YEAR)**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning and Dallas is beside me. I actually feel like I'm going to get sick. I get out of bed trying not to wake Dallas. I put on my booty slippers and a cardigan and leave the room. I make my way to the kitchen and make myself a cup of tea. I see someone walk by the window and it's Austin. I pour a second cup of tea and make my way to him.

"hey I made you this" I say handing him the cup

"thanks" he says taking a sip

"sorry about last night" I say

"it's fine it's not your fault" he says

"so what do you have to do now" I ask

"I have to take one of the horses up the field and get the other horses" he says

"can I come" i ask

"I'm not sure Dallas will like that" he says

"who cares he can't control me" I say

"ok if to you want but you'll have to go on a different horse because starlights in the field." he says

"ok just give me a minute to get into something different" I say running into the house. I go to my room and try to be really quiet cause Dallas is still sleeping. I walk over to my walk in wardrobe and close the door. I put on a pair of jeans, a floral top, a pink cardigan and my brown boots and make my way out to Austin.

"ready" I say

"great that's your horse over there" he says handing me a helmet. I jump up onto the horse and Austin rides over to me on a big black horse.

"let's go" I say galloping into the field. I reach the top of a hill and decide to wait for Austin. I jump of my horse and tie him to the branch of a tree. Then I take a seat on the grass. Austin finally appears and he jumps off his horse and ties him to a branch of a tree.

"so" he says

" lets ask eachother ten questions that way we get to now eachother" I say

"ok I'll go first so emm what's your favourite colour" he asks

"blue" I say

"favourite movie" he asks

"the notebook" I say

"favourite food" he asks

"pickles" I say

"pickles" he asks

"don't judge" I say playfully punching him in the arm

"ok emm hobbie" he asks

"emm I like to write songs" I say

"really you write songs" he asks

"yes isn't it amazing" I joke in a sarcastic voice

"sorry emm favourite song" he asks

"it's time Imagine Dragons" I say

"mine too emm instrument you play" he asks

"piano" I say

"favourite celebrity" he asks

"Demi Lovato I find her inspiring" I say

"restaurant" he asks

"melody diner" I say

"horror movie" he asks

"none of them I find them predictable" I say

"o my god" he shouts

"what" I ask

"look" he says pointing to a horse. I look over and it's starlight but she has a little fowl beside her.

"I new there was something wrong yesterday" I say

"we better get her back to a stable" he says jumping up onto his horse

"agreed" I say untying my horse and jumpin on. I call starlight on the way back to the stable and she follows with the fowl close behind her. I open the door leading her into the stable then I guide my horse to the front of the stables with Austin beside me.

"ally there you are where have you been" Dallas asks

"I was helping Austin with the horses" I say

"why would you do that" he asks

"because I like horses and I wanted to help" I say

"so anything happen" he says

"well we we're riding around when we saw starlight and a fowl was beside her. That's why she was upset last night" I say

"Cute but you might want to change our moms are helping plan the wedding today" he sayso

"what's wrong with what I'm wearing now" I ask raising an eyebrow

"nothing I just thought you might want to change" he says nervously and I hear Austin laughing while putting his horse back in the stable

"well I don't. Unlike you I don't need to change five times a day" I snap

"what's that supposed to mean" he asks

"I mean you change your outfit every hour and your never seen in the same thing more than twice and you can never pass a mirror without checking your hair or something" I shout

"is it that bad that I take care of my appearance" he shouts

"I'm just saying it would be nice to walk down a street and not have you stop in front of a shop window checking you reflection. It's enbarrasing" I shout

"well if I embarrass you that much maybe we shouldn't get married" he shouts

"maybe we shouldn't" I scream taking off my ring and throwing it at him and he picks it up and walks out the back gate.

"ahhh" I scream walking toward the garden but I hit something hard and fall to the ground.

"sorry are you ok" Austin asks helping me up

"fine" I say crying but not because of Dallas. Because of how messed up my life is.

"come here" he says engulfing me into a hug and I don't know why but I felt safe in his arms

"Allyson Marie Dawson" my mom shouts coming outside

"yes" I say letting go of Austin

"we have things to do today. Do you not remember your getting married in three months" my mom says

"mom I don't feel like planning today. I just had a big fight with dallas" I say

"what wait who's this" she asks referring to Austin

"this is Austin the new stable hand. We were just talking about Starlight" I say

"ok come with me ally" she says grabbing me and bringing me into the kitchen

"Allyson I want you to go straight to dallas's house and make up with him. Julie will be here later I will keep her busy" she yells

1/2 AN HOUR LATER

I was standing outside dallas's house my future home. Luckily I was able to convince my parents not to let me move in until we're married. I knock on the door and Dallas answers.

"hey" I say

"what do you want" he asks

"to apologise" I say

"why don't you come in" he says letting me pass him into his living room

"look I'm sorry about earlier it was stupid" I say

"no it's me that should be apologising I didn't realise I could be such a pain sometimes" he says

"no its not that, I'm just stressed about wedding stuff. I have mom shouting things at me and dad asking about prices" I lie

"so do you want this back" he says holding up my engagement ring

"yes please" I say and he takes my hand and puts it on my finger

"I love you" he says

"I love you too" I say holding back a gag

"we should probably go back to yours. Our moms will be wondering where we are" he says

"yeah" I say

1/2 AN HOUR LATER

I park my car around the back and me and Dallas get out. He takes my hand as we walk towards the house.

"o good you two are here" Julie squeals

"let's get things started then" mom says sitting down at the kitchen table. We do the same taking a seat across from them.

"ok so where to start, what about a venue" Julie asks

"what about getting the garden done up and having the ceremony out there" Dallas suggests

"yes or you could have a traditional wedding in a church" mom says

"what do you think ally" Julie asks writing stuff down

" I like both Ideas" I say

"ok em what about flowers" Julie asks

That's when I snap but I stop myself from saying anything and run to my room. Locking the door behind me.

"ally honey open up" Dallas says from the other side of the door. Making me want to get sick.

"go away" I shout

"come on its me. We can talk this through" he says

"I said go away" I scream

"fine I'll let you calm down" he says and I can hear footsteps meaning that he has left.

I sit on my bed and cry my eyes out. I should of stood up to my parents ages ago when they first set us up. I should of told them I didn't like him and that I won't be with him. I should be marrying someone for love not because my parents told me to.

"ally please let me in" my mom says "Dallas is gone home with Julie" she says and I get up and unlock my door.

"hey what's wrong with my little girl" she says coming onto the bed with me

"nothing" I lie

"well theres obviously something" she says

"really now you care" I say

"what do you mean by that" she asks

"you didn't seem to care about me or my feelings when you forced me to be with Dallas six years ago" I say

"how dare you. I did it because it was best for you. Because I care about my little girl" she shouts

"if you really cared about me then you wouldn't make me marry Dallas" I scream

"when are you going to see its what's best for you. By marrying Dallas you inherit both family's fortunes and will be set up for life" she says

"I don't want the money" I scream storming out of the room. I go to the stables with my mother running close behind me.

"Austin I need starlight" I say

"sorry ally you can't ride her for a while. She won't leave the fowls side" he says

"then get me another horse" I shout

"ok em I was just about to untack Daisy over there" he says

"thanks" I say running over to the horse

"Allyson we need to talk" my mom says

"leave me alone" I shout galloping off into the field


	3. Chapter 3

003

I was sitting under tree thinking and it was beginning to rain but I couldn't care less. Why doesn't she understand I don't love Dallas and I never have. Ahh I'm so angry.

"Ally" I hear and I look to my right and see Austin jumping off a brown horse.

"Hi" I say

"Hey what's wrong" he asks

"Nothing I'm just stressed about wedding stuff" I lie

"OH pressure" he says

"You have no idea" I say

"Are you sure that's what's wrong with you" he asks raising an eyebrow

"Yeah I'm fine" I say

"Well your mom sent me to find you and if I don't get back with you there's a possibility I might lose my job" he says

"Oh I better go back but that doesn't mean I'm going to speak to her" I say

"That's up to you but I really need this job" he says

"Ok let's go" I say

"Here it's going to rain" he says taking off his jacket and handing it to me

"Are you sure" I ask

"Take it" he says

"Thanks" I say slipping it on

We mount our horses and begin to ride back to the stables. We finally reach the stables and I put Daisy back in her stable and go out to Austin.

"So I never did get to ask you those questions" I say

"Maybe tomorrow" he says

"Promise" I say

"Promise" he says

"You better not break it" I say

"You have little trust in me Dawson. I never break a promise" he says laughing

"Allyson into the living room now. I need to speak to you" my dad shouts eyeing Austin

"See you later" I say to Austin going into the house towards the living room.

"Ally you mother has informed me that you two have been fighting over your relationship with Dallas" he says

"Not this again" I shout

"Don't raise your voice to me young lady" he shouts

"So whatever you say I'm meant to do. If you told me to jump of a bridge I'm supposed to do it" I shout

"I am your father and I would never tell you to jump off a bridge" he shouts

"When are you going to get it into you heads I don't love Dallas" I scream

"Allyson you are marrying Dallas and that's final" my dad shouts and I run out of the house into the stables but everything is packed up and gone. Which means Austin is gone home. I decide to hide in an empty stable. I quickly run into one and kneel down out of view. I curl up into a ball and cry.

NEXT MORNING

"Ally wake up" I hear

"Leave me alone Dallas" I mumble

"It's not Dallas" I hear and I turn around

"Austin what are you doing in my room" I ask

"Man ally did they do something to you. You seem a bit out of it" he says laughing that makes me look around I was in the stable.

"What am I doing in here" I ask but then everything starts coming back to me. The fight with my parents and hiding away in here

"I don't know" he says helping me stand up

"Never mind what time is it" I ask

"It's about eleven o clock" he says

"Thanks I better go change" I say heading towards the house. I quietly go into my room and discover my mom sleeping on my bed.

"Mom wake up" I say

"Ally" she mumbles

"Ally" she says her eyes going wide and jumping up

"What" I ask

"You didn't come home I thought something happened you" she says getting off my bed and hugging me

"I was upset can you blame me" I say

"Ally I need you to know there are other reasons you and Dallas have to be together "she says

"Why" I ask

"I will tell you at some point just not now but you two have to be together please" she says

"I really don't have a choice do I" I say

"Well in that case you might want to get ready we're going wedding dress shopping today. I have invited Brooke, Cassidy and Kira." she says. She invited my friends they are rich girls that love designer clothes but there still pretty good friends.

"Really when do we meet them" I ask

"I ring them and ask them to be here in an hour" she says walking out of my room. I go into to my wardrobe and pick out a baby blue dress with cream flowers embroidered on it and a pair of royal blue heels. I go to the bathroom and look in the mirror. Considering I slept in a stable I could have looked worse. I have a quick shower and then get into my outfit. I curl my hair and put on my mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss. I realised I still had Austin's jacket so I pick it up and make my way out to him.

"Hey I forgot to give you your jacket back" I say

"Oh thanks" he says going into a stable

"Where will I leave it" I ask. He comes out of the stable and looks at me.

"Wow" he says his eyes wide

"I mean I'll take it" he says taking the jacket

"So what you up to today" I ask

"Cleaning out the stables. My favourite part of this job" he says sarcastically

"Ohh good luck with that" I say

"Thanks so what you up too" he asks

"Mom and a couple of my friend are bringing me wedding dress shopping" I say

"Fun" he says sarcastically

"Not really" I say

"Ally were here" my friend Brooke shouts

"Hey" I say

"Your mom wants to go now" Cassidy says

"Okay coming" I say walking towards the house waving goodbye to Austin

"Good you're all ready let's go"

My mom says

1 HOUR LATER

I walked through Miami mall into the shop and I swear there must have been thousands of dresses in this shop. The consultant brought us to the back of the store. She told my mom and the girls to sit on the couch while she dragged me into the dressing room. She handed me a tight mermaid dress sequinned top to bottom. I didn't really like it. I put it on and the consultant pinned it to fit me. I walked out to the main room and stood up on a little stage.

"It's not really you ally" Brooke says

"I don't think it's your dream dress" Cassidy says

"I think it looks good but you don't look comfortable" Kira says

"Why don't we try another one" mom says

I dragged back into the dressing room and she hands me a knee length plain white dress with a little bow at the back. I walk out to them.

"I think it's a little plain" Cassidy says

"Yeah I think a little more detail would be nice" mom says

"It's cute but I don't think you like it" Brooke says

I go back to the dressing room. And she hand me this one shoulder ball gown. It had diamonds across the neck line and there was smaller diamonds going down the dress. I walk out to the main room.

"Oh my god that's the one" mom says

"That looks so good on you" Kira says

"What do you think ally" Brooke asks I look over to the mirror and I must admit I love this dress it fabulous.

"I love it" I say

"I guess this is the dress" Cassidy says

"We'll take this one" mom say walking over to the consultant. I go back into the dressing room and change. I come back out and mom is sorting some stuff out some with the consultant. I walk over to the girls.

"Hey ally we were just saying we might go shopping care to join us" Kira asks

"Sure sounds like fun" I say. It will kind of be fun I mean I get to spend time with my friends.

"Ready to go girls" mom says

"Actually mom we are going to go shopping" I say

"Okay I'll see you girls later" she says leaving the store.

We walk out of the store and they drag me off to a huge clothes shop.

"Ally this would look so good on you" Brooke says holding up a dark purple strapless skater dress

"Actually i kind of like it" I say

"Get it" she says

"No it's fine" I say

"Ally your family is richer then all our family's put together. You never buy yourself anything please have fun today" Kira says

"I will on one condition" I say an idea just popped into my head and I have to use it.

"What's the condition" Cassidy asks

"You all have to be my bridesmaids" I say

"Are you kidding we'd love to" Brooke squeals hugging me and the other girls join In.

"So this means you're going to have fun and spoil yourself" Kira says

"Yeah dad can't really give out about my credit card bill. I barely ever buy stuff on it" I say this is going to be fun there probably going to make me buy one of everything

"In that case you need this oh and these" Cassidy says taking dresses into her arms. I look to my right and see a load of jeans and casual tops

"Guys I need some jeans I can't wear dresses all the time" I say

"Good point Cassidy you pick out dresses, I'll pick out jeans and tops and Kira you pick out shoes" she says while the girls run to different parts of the shop. I begin to look around looking at all the clothes but I don't really pick anything out.

"Ally I think I'm done" Brooke says coming over with a trolley full of just jeans and tops.

"Me too" Kira says with a trolley full of boxes of shoes

"I'm ready to go" Cassidy says coming over with an overflowing trolley full of dresses.

"Guys do I really need all this" I ask "maybe I was wrong my dad will kill me" I say

"No he won't you just have to be really sweet" Kira says

"Okay let's pay" I say worryingly. I have never spent a huge amount of money so I have never seen my dad's reaction.

We quickly pay and grab all the bags. The girls help me but they have bags of their own.

"Fancy getting something to eat" I ask

"Defiantly" the girls say

We go to the food court and sit in the Corner. We try to put the all bags into the corner so no one can get them. Luckily we do. We order salads and some drinks and sit and talk.

"Guess who" someone says covering my eyes and I can hear the girls giggling.

"Emm Zac Efron" I say knowing it's obviously not him

"No it's me" Dallas says taking his hands of my eyes. He was with a couple of his friends. They all grab chairs from another table and bring them over to our table. Dallas kisses me then we begin to talk

"So what have you been up to today" Dallas asks

"We went shopping" I say

"OH yeah today you were looking for a dress" he says

"Yep and I asked the girls to be my bridesmaids" I say

"That's great oh emm guys do you want to be my grooms men" he asks his friends

"Sure" his friend Elliot says

"So I see you've been shopping for other things" he says signalling to the bags in the corner

"Blame the girls" I say

"Hey" they all say in unison

"So you need a lift home" he asks

"Yes actually" I say

"Want to come with us" he asks

"Sure why don't you all come over to mine. We can hang out" I say

"Sounds fun" they all say

"Are you ready to go" Dallas asks

"I think so yeah" I say getting up and grabbing some of the bags

"Here I can help you with them" he says taking a couple of bags

We make our way out to the parking lot and I should have known but there was a limo waiting.

"Ready" he asks

"Yeah" he opens the door and I get in and take a seat up the top. Once everyone is in we start driving towards my house

1 HOUR LATER

We left the bags in my room and made our way out to the garden.

"Ally can I please speak to you for a moment" my mom says

"Sure" I say walking over to my mother

"Ally I'm sorry dear but everyone is going to have to go home" she says

"Really" I say a little too excitedly. I mean I do love my friends but it gets tiring talking about clothes and fashion. It will be a dream come true for Dallas to go home so I'm actually happy

"Yeah your father has a very important business meeting" she says

"Okay I'll go tell everyone" I say walking over to my friends

"Sorry guy's dad has a business meeting. I need you to leave" I say

"Oh we'll see you some other time ally" they say getting up. Dallas kisses me before going over to the limo.

"Ally" my dad says coming into the garden

"I thought you have business meeting" I say

"I do they'll be here any minute but I need a favour" he says

"Sure what is it" I ask

"Emm there was some problem with the bank they wouldn't transfer money into the stable hands account. I told him I'd drop it off to him but I have thin meeting. Can you please drop this at his house" he asks

"Sure" I say "but I think I'll just get changed first its cold" I say.

"No problem thank you" he says running into the house.

I go to my room and go to my wardrobe. I decided I wouldn't wear any of my new stuff yet. I put on a pink long sleeve top and a pair of denim jeans. I quickly put on my boots and grab the keys to my car. My car is a little out there my parents got it for me for Christmas but it's still nice.

I put his address into my GPS system and start driving towards his house

10 minutes later

I was outside an apartment building and I go inside it says on his address he's in number 26 so I start looking for his apartment.

I finally find it and knock on it. He answers

"Ally what are you doing here" he asks

"My dad sent me" I say

"Do you want to come in" he asks and I nod. He lives in a little one roomed apartment

"I know it's not much but" he says

"I like it" I say

"Would you like some tea" he asks

"Yes please" I say he heads over to the kitchen unit. I stand at the side of the counter

"You can take a seat there if ya want" he says pointing to a table and chairs

"Thanks" I say taking a seat and he takes a seat across from me.

"So you don't live with your parents" I ask and he looks away "actually it's none of my business"

"No it's ok I never knew my dad he took off when he found out my mom was pregnant and my mom died when I was 10" he says

"Oh my god Austin I'm sorry" I say

"No it's fine" he says

"So you fend for yourself" I say and he nods

"Yeah that's why I said what I said on my first day" he says

"I guess I understand I can just go to my dad if I need money" I say

"Your parents are strict though. I mean your 22 you don't need then telling you what to do" he says

"Believe me I'm going to have them telling me what to do for a long time" I say

"Why" he asks

"Because of Dallas" I say covering my mouth in case I let the secret out

"What does he have to do with anything" he asks

"I can't tell you" I say

"Okay never mind and you like to write songs don't you" he asks

"Yeah but I don't think there good" he says

"Do you like to perform" he asks

"I've never had the chance I always just sit in the music room writing songs" I say

"You're coming with me" he says

**PLEASE REVIEW !**


	4. Chapter 4

We get outside the building and he drags me over to his car.

"Austin where are we going" I ask as he starts the car

"well I like music too. So me and a bunch of my friends get together almost every night and come up dances and sing some songs. Then some times we get a gig. it's really fun" he says

"what if they don't like me" I say

"they will just don't tell them your your last name" he says

"okay so I'm just ally" I say

"yeah and you might want to lose the diamond ring" he says

"okay" I say taking it off and slipping it in my pocket.

"where here" he says pulling up out side an indoor basketball court. We get out of the car and it's almost dark outside. We then go into the building.

"guys listen up" Austin yells as we enter the basketball court

"Austin what's up" a ginger haired boy says doing a handshake with him

"hey so this is my friend ally" Austin says

"hi" I say

"ally this is a Trish, Dez, Jenna, Harold, Jack, Halley, Hannah, Spencer, Derek, Lucy, Ian, Ashley and Mason" he says pointing at different people

"hi" they all say

"so how about we show her how it's done around here" Austin says

"okay why don't you do that song you did last week" a girl I think is called trish says

"okay you girls keep her company" he says as he goes over to a computer to put on a song

Music fills the room and Austin begins to sing.

TIMELESS

"wow that was really good" I say

"yeah he is really good at singing, dancingand you know he's not ugly" Lucy says

"yeah what's the deal are you two an item" Hannah asks

"no were just friends" I say

"Ohh he has it rough. With his mom and all but to top it all off he has to work for the Dawson's must be torture" Halley says and they all laugh. I give an awkward laugh

"hey ally you sing" trish asks

"yeah kind of" I say

"come on" the girls say dragging me over to the stereo.

"pick one" trish says pointing to the songs on the computer.

"this one" I say and trish whispers something in the other girls ears

"let's go" Lucy shouts as the music begins to play all the boys take a seat

TAKE A HINT

"ally that was amazing your voice oh my god" trish yells

"thanks" I say

"ally you never told me you could sing" Austin says

"you never asked" I say

My phone beeps and I take it out of my pocket. It's Dallas. 'I was just at your house and you weren't

there? Where are you?'

"austin can I talk to you" I ask

"sure" he says walking over to the corner

"emm Dallas just texted me wondering where I am what do I say" I ask

"I don't know tell him you joined a yoga class or something" he says

"ok thanks" I say

"no problem" he says walking back over to Dez

I take out my phone 'sorry I forgot to tell you I joined a yoga class' and I press the sent button. Then walk over to the others.

"so ally are you coming every night" Ian asks

"I don't really know maybe not every night but I'll try" I say

"that's great" mason says

"so we have any other gigs booked or anything" Derek asks

"no I tried getting a spot in the miami music show but no luck" trish says

"that would be so cool but there'd never let us perform we'd need to be all rich and important to get a space" Halley says

"yeah they'd never even consider a group of people that have to really work to earn there money and don't live in huge mansions" Harold says

"Austin I really don't know how you work for the Dawsons I mean the daughter must be a nightmare" Hannah says

"to be honest I don't see her that much" he says looking at me

"she must be off buying more shoes" trish says

"I bet that girl is as spoilt never wears the same thing more than once" jack says

"Ohh I wish I could just tell her what real life is like" mason says

My phone beeps again and I take it out of my pocket. 'Ally a yoga class can't go on for two hours where are you' from Dallas 'I'll be home In a while don't worry' I text him back

"wow ally I like you phone" trish says

"how did you make enough money to buy that are they not like six hundred dollars" Lucy says. Crap I forgot about my phone. It is a really expensive phone. Dallas got it for me for Christmas. I see Austin looking at me wondering what I'm going to say.

"emm it's my work phone. I'm not aloud use it for personal use" I say

"really what do you do" Ian asks

"em I'm a house keeper" I say

"oh bosses telling you what to get in tomorrows shop" mason jokes

"haha yeah" I say

"ally we better go" Austin says

"yeah okay" I say

"well we'll see you next time" trish says

We make our way out to the car.

"that was a close one" Austin says getting into the car

"yeah i couldn't think of what to say" I laugh

"I thought you were going to tell them who you were. Although I don't think they'd mind" he says

"no to them I'm only ally I want it to stay that way. If I tell them I'm a Dawson they'll treat me different I don't want that. For once I have friends that like me for me and not because of the money in my bank account" I say

"ok it will be our secret" he says pulling up outside his apartment building.

"I guess I'll have to get back" I say getting out of the car

"see you tomorrow" he says hugging me

"bye" I say walking over and getting in my car

10 MINUTES LATER

I was outside and I remember to put my ring on before I go in. I walk into the kitchen and my parents are standing there.

"where were you" my dad asks

"I dropped the money of to Austin then we got talking and after a while I decided to join a yoga class to try and stay calm with wedding nerves and stuff. They let me sit in and watch what they did because I didn't have any training gear with me" I say

"so you got the money to that boy" he asks

"yes" I say

"Dallas was looking for you" mom says

"I know I was texting him" I say

"he wants to go out with you tomorrow" mom says

"well I'll talk to him tomorrow Im going to bed now" I say walking towards my room

NEXT MORNING

I wake up and have a quick showers and go out to my wardrobe. I put on a new pair of dark red jeans and a cream flowy top that brooke chose and then I put on strappy cream heels. I walk out into the kitchen. I eat some breakfast and then get a text from Dallas.

'don't make any plans for today' he sent

'okay why' I send back

'your spending the day with me' he texts

'fun' I text

I wash my bowl and go out to the stables. I see Austin coming out of Starlights stable.

"is she okay" I ask

"yeah I was just cheaking the fowl" he says we stand at the stable door looking at starlight and the fowl

"we need to come up with a name for her" I say

"how about melody" he says

"melody hmmm I like it" I say

"really" he says

"yeah how did you come up with that" I ask

"my mom loved horses she had a horse named Melody. She was sold when my mom died. My moms the reason I know so much about horses" he says

"this is the new melody" I say

"you sure" he asks

"Austin i wouldn't of said yes If I wasn't sure" I said "it kind of suits her don't ya think" I say

"I guess" he says

"so is that thing on tonight" I ask

"yeah but we call ourselves beats" he says

"can I come to yours and you drive me from there I don't want them to see my car" I say

"sure" he says. Suddenly I hear a squeal and look over at Austin and he's soaking wet.

"what happened" I ask then I hear laughing beside me.

"Dallas why would you do that" I yell

"come on its funny" he says laughing

"no it isn't it's childish" I yell

"who cares want to know what we're doing today" he asks

"are you serious I care and go home I don't want to be around you when your like this" I yell

"it was a joke" he yells

"we're not laughing" I shout

"sorry" he says

"Dallas just go I'll talk to you later" I snap

"fine" he says coming over to kiss me but I turn my head and he kisses my cheek. Then he storms out.

"are you okay" I ask austin

" I'm freezing" He says

"come with me" I say pulling him into the house

"Allyson what are you doing" mom asks when we enter the kitchen

"Dallas thought it would be funny to throw a freezing bucket of water over Austin. He needs fresh clothes" I say

"why would Dallas do that" she asks

"I don't know" I say pulling Austin into my room

"you can have a shower in there if you want and give me one second" I say walking onto my wardrobe.

"Dallas always leaves some clothes here you can wear them" I say putting some jeans and a shirt on my bed

"thanks but I think Dallas will have a problem with that" I say

"leave Dallas to me. Now are your shoes wet" I ask

"yes" he says

"here" I say putting a pair of vans on my bed

"ally I can't wear his vans" he says

"believe me he probably has a million pairs" I say

"if your sure" he says

"don't worry about Dallas he has enough to worry about with what I'm goin to do to him" I say

"thanks" he says

"have a shower I'll be in the kitchen with my mom" I say leaving the room.

I walk out to my mom and she's there looking at a computer.

"hey mom" I say

"ally is that boy ok" she asks

"his name is Austin and I think he's just cold" I say

"why would Dallas do that" she says

"I don't know me and austin were naming. The new fowl and then I look at Austin and he's soaking wet" I say

"maybe he was jealous" she says

"he still shouldn't of done what he done" I say

"true now look at this" she says turning the computer towards me

"a wedding planner"I say reading the screen

"yeah me and Julie have made the decision that this is probably best. She is coming over in about an hour" she says

"great" I say

"ally thank you for not acting up about Dallas and excepting your together" she says

"that doesn't mean I like it" I say

"i know but you know there are other reasons" she says

"yeah can we please change the subject" I say

"okay I think I should tell you now but I have a surprise" she says

"really" I say no offence but my moms surprises usually are diamond jewellery or other expensive stuff.

"yeah your 22 in three weeks and me and your father have been organising a party for you. We have invited a lot of people and have the whole thing planed. It's circus themed" she says now you see what I mean

"really that sounds great" I say

"great you and the girls can go shopping for costumes some time" she says

"great" I say

"hi emm thanks ally" Austin says coming into the kitchen

"your welcome" I say

"well I better get back to work" he says going out to the stables

'ding dong' the door bell goes off

"that must be the wedding planner she's early" mom says running to the front door

"hi I'm Stella" she says entering the house

"hi I'm penny and this is my daughter Ally" mom say

"your the bride" she asks

"that's me" I smile

"I have a couple of things in the car that are heavy is there anyone that can help" she asks

"well her dad is at work" mom says

"I'll go ask Austin" I say walking out to the stables

"hey Austin I need your help" I say

"sure what you need" he asks

"there's a women here that needs some things taken out of her car can you help us" I ask

"yeah lead the way"

he say

Austin brings everything into the kitchen.

"so you most me the lucky man" Stella says to Austin

"oh no i work here taking care of the horses that's it" he says

"oh sorry" she says

"okay I better get back to work" He says leaving the room.

We spend the next hour talking about colours, flowers and Venues. It felt longer like it was five hours or more. By the time the meeting was over my dad was back for lunch so he helped stella bring everything out to the car.

"that was fun" mom says

"yeah if only I was in a good mood" I said

"what's wrong" she asks

"I'm still mad at Dallas he stormed out as if I was in the wrong" I say

"maybe you should go make up with him" she says

"I will but not now I don't want him to think that he can do that and a couple hours later I will go to him. I want him to come to me this time" I say

"I suppose that's understandable" she says

"I might go for a ride" I say

"okay see you later says leaving the kitchen

I walk out into the stables. Austin is letting a horse into the fields.

"hey Austin could you tack daisy for me I'm going for a ride" I ask

"no problem"he says

I decide that I need to put my boots on. So I begin walking to the house. I lose my balance and fall to the ground hitting my head on something hard.

-—

"ally you okay" I hear

"ally wake up honey" I hear

I open my eyes and a pain runs through my head. I look up and see Austin, my mom and my dad

"ally are you ok" my dad asks helping me sit up

"yeah my head just hurts" I say

"did you do something" my dad asks austin

"no she asked me to tack a horse and I went into a stable and when I came back out she was on the ground like this and I ran to get you" he says

"why don't I believe you" my dad says standing up

"dad leave him alone I just lost my balance and fell" I say standing up

"fine I'm going back to the office I'm late as it is" he says entering the house with my mother

"are you ok"Austin asks

"yeah but I think I'll give that ride a miss" I say

"that's okay I didn't have the horse ready anyway" he says

"so I'll see you later then" I say going into the house

I get inside and go to my room and take out my phone. I scroll through my contacts and I finally find the number I need and press the green button.

"hello" a voice says

"hi Sam it's Ally" I say

"oh hey alls what can I do for you" he asks

"I need a favour" I say

**REVIEW _ REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks Sam I can't wait to tell them" I say

"don't worry about it" he says

"bye" I say

"bye" he says and I hang up

I look at the time on my phone time to go. I change out of my heels into my boots and grab the keys to my car and walk out of the house.

10 MINUTES LATER

"hey you ready to go" I say to Austin

"yep lets go" he says grabbing his keys

We get in his car and I take of my ring off and we head towards the basketball court.

"hey guys" we yell coming into the basketball court

"hey ally your back" Jenna says

"you didn't think you'd get rid of me that fast did you" I laugh

"well lets start working on another piece" trish say

We choreograph a piece then we practice and finally we put it all together. The music fills the room and we begin to dance and sing.

_[Austin:]_  
Yeah, whoa

I'm walking on a thin line  
And my hands are tied  
Got nowhere to hide  
I'm standing at a crossroads  
Don't know where to go  
Feeling so exposed

_[Ally:]_  
Yeah I'm caught  
In between  
Where I'm going and where I've been  
But no,  
There's no turning back

Yeah!

_[Both:]_  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge,  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread,  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah, I tell myself

Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down

_[Austin:]_  
It'd be so easy  
Just to run  
It'd be so easy  
To just give up

_[Ally:]_  
But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back  
There's no turning back

_[Both:]_  
No turning back

_[Ally:]_  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge

_[Austin:]_  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread

_[Ally:]_  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah I tell myself

_[Both:]_  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
(_[Ally:]_ Doooowwwn!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down  
(_[Austin:]_ Don't look down! Don't look down!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down!

At the end we decided we'd jump and do a pose in the air. This was when my worst nightmare happened. When i hit the ground my ring bounced out of my pocket and bounced along the floor.

"jeez ally did you rob a shop or something" Derek says picking up the ring. Everyone gathers around him and looks at the ring and I see Austin looking at me with a worried look.

"where did you get this" halley asks

"emm I found it" I say

"really it must be real I mean it didn't break when it hit the ground" Dez says

"we could sell it and make a loud of money" Ian suggests

"no" I shout and they all turn and stare at me

"whats wrong ally" Hannah asks

"I found it in my workplace and I asked my boss and she asked me to go get it cleaned" I say

"Ohh sorry here you go. We wouldn't want you to lose your Job" Derek says handing me the ring and I slip it back in my pocket letting out a sigh of relief.

We all sit in a circle and begin to talk.

"so has anybody booked us any gigs" trish asks

"actually I was able to get a gig at the pizza place in town it's booked for tomorrow" Harold says

"that's great" they all says

"I have booked something as well" I say

"well tell us about it" jack asks

"it's only a small thing but I got us a spot at the Miami Music Show" I say

"Ohh my god" they all squeal

"how did you manage that" Ashley asks

"let's just say I can be very persuasive" I say

"the Miami Music Show. Oh my god this can't be real" mason says

We spend the next hour talking about what songs we'll do at the gig tomorrow.

1 AND 1/2 HOURS LATER

" hey dad" I say entering the living room

"hey ally how was yoga" he asks

"good I met some other people my age" I say

"that's great" he says

"where's mom" I ask

"she's gone out with Julie" he says

"oh mom told me about the party" I say

"oh yeah you excited" he asks

"yeah thanks" I say

"you no we haven't done this in a while" he says

"what" I ask

"this me and you" he says

"yeah" I say

"give me a minute" he says leaving the room. He comes back in with a box labelled home movies.

"good idea I'll go get some snacks" I say going into the kitchen. I bring a couple of bowls into the living room and then I sit in the sofa with my dad and he presses play. A video pops up of my first birthday and I have cake all over my face.

"I remember this you wouldn't let anyone have any it was all yours" he laughs

Then a video of when I first got starlight came up. I was 12 and she was still only a fowl.

"I remember that we rescued her" I say

Then a video of me and my dad in the kitchen came on. I was about four and He had one of my dolls and I was chasing him trying to get it back. We started laughing. Then we hear the front door open.

"what's everyone laughing at" mom says entering the living room and we point to the tv. She takes a seat beside us and we begin to watch them together. Then a video of my graduation.

"your growing up too fast" mom says

A video of my sweet sixteenth popped up. I was dancing with Brooke and Then I was blowing out candles.

"I better get to bed" I say yawning.

"goodnight" my parents say as I leave the room. I get into my pyjamas and collapse into bed

NEXT DAY

I slept in the next morning. I lazily get out of bed and just decide on putting on a floral dress and my brown boots. I go to the kitchen and there's a note in the counter

'Ally your father is at work and I have gone out with Julie to try find a dress for the wedding be home around six which means you probably won't be home. So I'll see you tonight.

xx mom

I eat some breakfast. I decide I might go for a swim.

I go to my room and put on my swimsuit Then I go into the garden and jump into the pool. I mess around.

"hey ally" Austin says coming into the garden with a wheelbarrow

"hey what are you doing" I ask

"just cleaning out a couple of stables" he says

"you must love your job" I say sarcastically

"Ohh yeah when I was five I told my mom I want to grow up and clean up after horses" he jokes coming over to the side of the pool

"haha anyway what time are we meeting tonight" I ask

"were meeting at Tim's square pizzas at five thirty" he says

"great should I be nervous" I ask

"you'll be fine you have a good voice" he says

"thanks I say blushing

"oh by the way I have those clothes from yesterday with me. There in my car I'll put them in the kitchen" he say

"Austin seriously keep them. Dallas will never use them again consider them a gift" I say

"ally you home" I hear Dallas shout coming in from the back entrance.

"yeah in the pool" I shout

he comes around the corner and looks straight at me and Austin his face turning into a frown

"what's going on here" he asks

"nothing were just talking" I say

"fine what are you talking about" he asks

"I was just telling ally about melody" Austin says

"who's melody" he asks

I get out of the pool and wrap myself in a towel.

"she's the new fowl" I say

"Ohh okay" he says

"well see you Ally I should get back to work" Austin says going over to the wheelbarrow.

I walk into the kitchen with Dallas following me.

"so about yesterday" he says

"what about it" I ask

"sorry" he says

"it's not me you should be apoligising too. Its Austin" I say

"come on ally. I apologised isn't that enough" he says

"no what you done was childish either you apologise or you go back to your house and we continue not talking" I say

"fine I'll apologise" he says walking out to the stables and I follow close behind him

"ehh hey" he says walking over to Austin

"can I help you" Austin asks

"yeah I ehh just wanted to say I'm ehh sorry about yesterday" he says

"pretend it never happened" Austin says

"right well I'll see you later ally I have a fitting with Elliot and the others for our suits for the wedding" he says turning to me

"bye" I say

I go back into the house and change back into my dress and boots and I go back out to Austin.

"so what are you doing now" I ask

"going home" he says

"really" I ask

"yeah I finished all my jobs for today" he says

"Ohh do you maybe want to come in and have some lunch no ones home" I say

"sure" he says

We walk into the kitchen and I begin to make some food.

"so Austin I never did get to ask you those ten questions" I say

"why don't you ask them now" he says

"ok what's your favourite food" I ask

"pancakes" he says

"favourite movie" I ask

"all of the Zalien movies" he says

"hobbie" I ask

"music and dancing" he says

"instruments you play" I ask

"I'm being serious but I can play nearly every instrument" he says

"no way" I say

"I'm being honest" he says

"what about a girlfriend do you have one" I ask

"no haven't in a while" he says

"best friend" I ask putting a pizza in front of us

"Dez" he says

"ehh I can't think of any more questions" I says taking a slice of pizza

"haha" Austin laughs

"shut up" I say

"so how did you manage to get us a spot in the Miami Music Show" he asks

"one of my friends Sam is the son of the organiser and his dad is always trying to stay in touch with the kids so all he has to say is this is cool or something and his dad will make it happen" I say

"Ohh that's handy" he says

"kind of but he finds it embarrassing" I say

We finish the pizza and continue talking.

"so ally you know we have to do an original song for the Miami music show and I was wondering if you could write us one" he asks

"I don't know there not very good" I say

"show me one" he asks

"fine follow me" I say walking to the music room

"wow you must have every instrument ever invented" he says looking at all the instruments

"yeah my dad bought them he likes music as well" I say

"what's this" he asks picking up my book from the piano

"don't touch my book" I say snapping it from his hands

"sorry" he says

"it's fine okay

Oh yeah yeah

The situation turns around  
Enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down  
So many times  
I don't know why

But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway

So tell me that you love me anyway  
Whoa whoa oh

Waking up beside yourself  
And what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else  
Nowhere to hide  
I don't know why

But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
But tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
I can hear what you say  
Now I know why, know we can make it

If you tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more...

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
But tell me that you love me anyway

"ally that was amazing" Austin says

"really it's not that good" I say

"it is really good you have to write a song for the show" he says

"as long as you help me" I say

"me I can't write songs" he says

"just promise you'll help me" I say

"fine i promise" he says

"so do you wanna go out to the garden" I ask

"sure" he say as we get up and go to the garden

"so Ally when's the wedding" he asks

"in Three months we haven't exactly organised a date" I say

"are you excited" he asks

"yeah" I lie

" you must really love Dallas" he says Then for some reason I just burst into tears. "hey whats wrong" he asks

"I'm marrying someone I don't love" I say

"what do you mean" he asks

"it's an arranged marriage" I say

"why don't you just call it off" he asks

"don't you think I've tried that" I snap

"sorry" he says

"no I'm sorry it's just annoying that I don't get a say in the matter. Then Dallas thinks were madly in love. I hate him." I yell

"come here" he says putting his arm around me and letting me cry into his chest

"sorry" I say getting up an wiping a tear away "by the way please don't tell anyone" I ask

"no problem why don't we head down to the pizza place. We can get out of this place" he says

"best idea I've ever heard" I say grabbing going Into the house and grabbing my keys. I drive to Tim's square pizza and me and Austin go in and take a seat at one of the booth's. About an hour later trish and Ashley walk in and take a seat beside is.

"hey guys" trish says

"hey trish" I say

"so Austin how was another day working do the Dawsons and there little brat" Ashley asks

"usual" he says looking at me. Suddenly his eyes widen and I begin to wonder whats wrong.

"what's the usual" trish asks

"I don't really see her" he says

"I'd love to tell her how the real world works" ashley says

"hey look at the specials" austin says pointing to a board on the other side of the restaurant. The girls look over but I look at him in confusion then he begins pointing at a massive diamond sparkler on my finger. I quickly put my hands under the table and take of my ring slipping it into my pocket.

About half an hour later everyone had arrived and we were setting up. Everything was set up rather quickly so we began to perform. First Austin and the other guys performed a cover of billion hits. Then the girls performed a cover of all I want Is everything. Our final song came and it was the only one i was in since I was only new to the group.

_[Austin:]_  
Yeah, whoa

I'm walking on a thin line  
And my hands are tied  
Got nowhere to hide  
I'm standing at a crossroads  
Don't know where to go  
Feeling so exposed

_[Ally:]_  
Yeah I'm caught  
In between  
Where I'm going and where I've been  
But no,  
There's no turning back

Yeah!

_[Both:]_  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge,  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread,  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah, I tell myself

Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down

_[Austin:]_  
It'd be so easy  
Just to run  
It'd be so easy  
To just give up

_[Ally:]_  
But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back  
There's no turning back

_[Both:]_  
No turning back

_[Ally:]_  
It's like I'm balanced on the edge

_[Austin:]_  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread

_[Ally:]_  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah I tell myself

_[Both:]_  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
(_[Ally:]_ Doooowwwn!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down  
(_[Austin:]_ Don't look down! Don't look down!)  
Don't look down, down, down, down!

We ran of the stage out the back and I went over to Austin who was in the corner with his water bottle.

"hey you were amazing" he says putting his water down.

"are you kidding me. It was one song. You performed like six songs and all of them were unreal" I say

"thanks" he says hugging

me. We pull apart and look in each others eyes. Before I know it were both leaning in and eventually our lips meet. We stood there kissing. Suddenly we both realise what were doing and pull apart. We stare at each other. We look to our right and everyone is staring at us.

"well" trish asks raising an eyebrow

"I knew it" Dez shouts

"Austin and Ally sitting in a tree K.I. S..." they begin to chant. Everything becomes to much and I run out of the restaurant

IM NOT UPDATING UNLESS I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS


	6. Chapter 6

HEY GUYS!

ITS ANNOYING ME THAT I HAVE A LOT OF UNCOMPLETED STORYS. I REALLY WANT TO FINISH THEM BUT ITS HARD WHEN THERES A LOT OF THEM BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO WRITE A CHAPTER FOR ONE STORY AND THEN WRITE A CHAPTER FOR ANOTHER STORY, WHEN I COULD JUST BEGIN A NEW CHAPTER FOR THE SAME STORY.

I WANT YOU TO REVIEW WITH WHATEVER STORY YOU THINK I SHOULD FOCUS ON.

THE PLANNED ROMANCE

I LOVE YOU BUT I CAN'T BE WITH YOU

THE CHEERLEADER AND THE QUARTERBACK

WITNESS PROTECTION

PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR FAVOURITE STORY.

THANKS !


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS!**

**I KNOW YOU'RE PROBABLY GOING TO HATE ME BECAUSE THIS IS ANOTHER NOTE AND NOT A CHAPTER. I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW WHERE THE VOTES STAND! I WILL BE COUNTING THEM UP TOMORROW AND THEN I WILL FOCUS ON YOUR CHOSEN STORY.**

**THE CURRENT RESULTS**

**WITNESS PROTECTION = 21**

**THE PLANNED ROMANCE = 11**

**THE CHEERLEADER AND THE QUARTERBACK = 8**

**I LOVE YOU, BUT I CAN'T BE WITH YOU = 7**

**KEEP VOTING AND ON AT LEAST MONDAY EVENING I WILL HAVE A CHAPTER UP ON THE WINNING STORY!**

**THANKS**


End file.
